The Treasure of Gettysburg
by LightOnAHill
Summary: Ian has escaped from prision, and now it's up to: Ben, Abigail, and Riely to stop him. Along with find a mysterious treasure from the Civil War, before Ian gets his hands on it.R&R! Co written by Daisyduke80!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is written by Daisyduke80 and myself. We do not own…any of the characters! Please review and tell us what you think! Thanks for reading!**_

It was a normal day at the Gates mansion.

Ben was reading a book in the library, Abigail was folding laundry, and Riley was playing a video game.

"Die you evil spawn Satan!" Riley yelled.

Yup completely normal.

Another page turned and Ben continued his reading on General Robert E. Lee.

Placing his book marker in, he placed the book on a nearby desk.

Once hearing Riley's outburst, "Riley...what are you doing?" he called from the other room.

"Saving the world one level at a time," Riley replied.

"Sure you are Riley," Ben called.

"Hey it's not as easy as it looks!" Riley yelled.

Ben walked into the room.

"Yeah and if Abigail sees all those crumbs from your chips on the carpet she is going to kill you," Ben made known

"What Abigail doesn't know won't hurt her," Riley stated.

Luck was not on Riley's side today; right then Abigail walked in, and immediately saw the crumbs. Looking to Riley her eyes became darts on him.

"What are _those _Riley?" Abigail asked angrily.

Riley dropped the controller and got on all floors and began cleaning up the crumbs. Muttering under his breath, "Again...luck and fate has failed me."

"You missed a spot Riley," Ben joked.

"Hahaha," Riley laughed dryly.

After Riley was done, he went back to his game.

"What's for dinner?" Riley asked.

"Pot Roast," Abigail commented.

"Yes," Riley smiled.

Ben and Abigail went back in the other room.

"Must he eat chips on the carpet?" Abigail asked.

"It's Riley what do you expect?" Ben asked.

"Your right," Abigail smiled.

"NO!!!!" Riley yelled.

"What happened Riley?" Ben called.

"I died!" Riley yelled, "I was so close!"

"A game I was about to win!! A game is which I have spent oh...close to fourteen hours playing!!" Riley yelled, throwing the controller to the ground. Breathing heavily he turned to Abigail, "So when is it pot roast time?"

Ban picked up the controller, "Around three hours from now." Ben began to play the game himself.

"Hey!" Riley said, "That's my game...your pretty good."

Rolling her eyes Abigail walked away knowing the two would be sucked up in the game that this may be another night of sitting at the couch for dinner.

Abigail was right. She sat on the couch still watching Ben play while eating.

"Ben please turn this off. I want to see the news," Abigail begged.

"One minute," Ben stated.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," Ben chanted as he watched his character die, "man I died."

"Finally I can watch the news," Abigail smiled.

Riley turned to Ben quickly, "We could take it upstairs!"

Ben began to unplug the system, "Come on! Help me!"

Quickly helping Ben, "Why are there some many plugs?!"

"Deep breaths boys," Abigail said.

They were about to head up stairs when they heard the newscaster.

"Ian Howe and his men have escaped from jail today. Anyone who sees him is to contact the FBI," she notified.

Ben, Abigail, and Riley stared at the TV in shock.

"Uh-oh," Riley stated.

"This is not good," Ben made known.

Riley looked to Ben with an expression saying "Are you kidding me?".

"Really?" Riley asked sarcastically.

"Come on guys," Abigail said.

"Hey," Ben said pointing to Riley, "he started it!"

"I did not!" Riley yelled.

"You did too!" Ben yelled.

"Boys!" Abigail yelled.

"Riley you don't need to start freaking out," Ben stated.

"Why not Ben? Ian is out of jail," Riley pointed out.

"I know but can we just stay calm about this," Ben suggested.

"Okay fine," Riley huffed.

Abigail looked to Ben, "What are we going to do?"

"Were going to find Ian…and stop him from stealing the treasure."

"What treasure?" Abigail and Riley asked.

Confusions spread over Ben's face, "Wait….I didn't tell about the treasure?"

"No," Abigail replied.

"It's called the Gettysburg treasure. It's a treasure that was brought into existence during the civil war. A lot of people, including Robert E. Lee and Ulysses S. Grant," Ben explained.

"So what happened?" Riley asked.

"No wait let me guess, the treasure was never found, but people kept searching for it including your relatives but now it falls on us," Riley simply stated.

"Yes but how did you know that?" Ben asked.

"I didn't but that is always the story," Riley smiled.

"Did I mention I know the first clue?" Ben asked.

"No not yet but I had a feeling you would say that," Riley pointed out.

Brining out a piece of paper, that seemed extremely old, "Here it is, our first clue."

Riley looked at then at Ben, reading it aloud. "340."

"Ben, this could be anything," Abigail said. "How do you know is a clue?"

"It has to be. I found it with the rest of the research my great grandfather was doing on this treasure," Ben stated.

"Well what could it be? A combination?" Abigail asked.

Meanwhile Riley was pacing around trying to figure it out. He had recently been doing research on the civil war for another book.

"Maybe," Riley stated.

Then realization spread on Riley's face.

"Or maybe it's two different numbers with different meanings," Riley smiled as he stopped pacing.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

Riley's grin broadened, "What if the "34" meant...34 hours."

Ben and Abigail caught on, "Then that means the zero could be none dead," Ben said.

"The Battle of Fort Sumter," Abigail said.


	2. Chapter 2

Head turned to the window

Head turned to the window. "Guys I think we might want to leave, like right now." Riley pointed, they looked in the same direction. There was Ian.

"What is he doing?" Ben questioned.

"He seems to be pouring gasoline on your lawn," Riley said matter-of-factly.

Ben rushed out, "Ian! What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like? I'm getting my revenge," Ian smiled evilly.

"Ian don't do anything crazy," Ben warned stepping towards him.

"Stop where you are," Ian warned taking out a lighter and holding it over the lawn, "one more step and I light the lawn."

"You wouldn't," Ben said, teeth grinding.

A smile of sheer pleasure crossed Ian's face, "Oh really?"

Abigail ran out, "Ben? Ian, what are you doing?!"

"You'll find out soon enough, but till then I have little warning for you all..."

"If you even think to look for the treasure, I will kill you!"

Glaring at Ian Ben stepped up closer. "You wouldn't even dare!" Ben said.

"You don't say Ben!? Would like to see me dare?!" Ian snapped back.

Ben backed down he wouldn't give Ian the pleasure. "So Ian how do you plan to keep us from the treasure then? For if I remember correctly, you have never been able to keep us down."

Riley had now came outside.

"You wanna bet Ben?" Ian asked.

"I actually do. But you have to catch us first," Ben made known.

Ben, Riley, and Abigail took off for the woods.

"Follow them," Ian said to his men.

The three of them ran for their lives. Not one of them dare stop, for the fear of what would happen if Ian were to catch them. As they ran the pushed the braches out of their way, tripped, and prayed that'd they'd not crash into any trees.

Still running, Riley tried to speak, "Ben...Ben!"

"What?!" Ben hollered back.

"Do you think we've lost them yet?!"

Gasping for air Ben said, "N-no! Don't stop running, we won't stop till..."

"Till what Ben?" Abigail asked.

Grinning, "Well, I don't know!"

"Ben! How can you smile at a time like this?!" Abigail questioned.

"Well, this just reminds me of-," Ben began.

"Ooff!!" Riley muttered as he ran into a tree; they stopped.

"Are you okay?" Ben asked.

Rubbing his face, "No..." he muttered.

Ben and Abigail hefted Riley up off the ground.

"Are you hurt bad?" Abigail asked.

"Just a splitting headache," Riley answered.

"You'll have worse when we get through with you," one of Ian's men smiled evilly.

Ben, Abigail and Riley looked around. They were surrounded.

"Well," Riley muttered. "This is great..."

Getting a gun out another of the mean took out a gun, "Oh if you think this great, you won't be able to wait to see what we've got in store for you!"

"Ben," Abigail whispered, "what are we going to do?!"

"I don't know."

Then Ben noticed a rather large rock...

"Hm..." Ben was thinking, quickly he pushed Riley and the men made a move to him, and Ben ran for the rock.

Rock in hand he bashed the rock against one of the guys heads. Abigail finding a stick and swinging it.

Riley watched the scene in awe.

"Uh...Ben?" Riley said, as Ben beat one guy up. "Do you want some help?"

"No I got it. Besides you might have a concussion," Ben answered.

All of a sudden, a gunshot went off.

"That is quite enough," Ian stated.

Ben and Abigail backed up to Riley. Ben positioned himself in front of Abigail and Riley.

"Ian just walk away," Ben warned.

Before anyone else spoke sirens went off.

"It's the fuzz!"

The men ran off, before Ian left he faced them, "We're not finished yet, you just wait and see!"

Officer Rogers came to them, "Which way did they go?"

Pointing in the direction they left the police continued their chase.

"Okay no one cares about us I see," Riley joked.

Ben, Abigail and Riley headed back to the house. When they got there, Agent Sandusky was there waiting.

"Hello Ben," he greeted.

"Hello Agent Sandusky," Ben responded.

"Are you three alright?" the agent asked.

"Yes thankfully," Ben answered.

"My head still hurts," Riley complained.

"Abigail take Riley inside and get him some Advil. Then pack a few things. We are going to have to leave tomorrow," Ben instructed.

_**A's/N: Thanks for reading, please review! Co-written by Daisyduke80!**_


	3. Chapter 3

1 _**Author's Note: We are so sorry this took so long to put up. We both started school and this was put off for a while. Sorry we took so long. Updates should be sooner now. Once again sorry. Read and Review.**_

**Chapter 3**

The day was a cold and rainy one. Riley, Ben, and Abigail walked about the airport. Waiting impatiencently for their flight to board.

"What could be taking them?" Ben said.

Wanting to get on the plane, before Ian got the chance to them.

"It couldn't be much longer," Abigail replied.

Soon they were on the plane.

"What are we supposed to be looking for when we get there?" Riley

asked.

"I don't know," Ben sighed.

"What are we going to do about Ian?" Abigail asked.

"Aviod him at all costs," Ben answered.

Riley put on some head phones, "That isn't really easy if you've

noticed."

"Well, we're going to have to try," Abigail stated. "Where do we start

first?"

Gates thought long and hard, where do they start? They had no other clues besides going to Fort Sumter, no designated place, or person, nothing! "Uh...I don't know," looking to Riley and Abigail's shocked expressions, he shruged. "I really don't know!"

"So we just look around until we find something?" Abigail gaped, it was unethical they go searching forever and find nothing! It was useless, there had to be some place it for sure could be.

"I guess so," Ben stated.

Riley sat back in his chair.

"Great plan," he mumbled

Riley fell asleep for the rest of the trip.

Ben awoke Riley when the plane landed. After grabbing their luggage and getting a cab, they headed to the hotel.

"So do we know what we are looking for yet?" Riley asked once they got to the hotel.

"No not yet," Ben sighted.

Riley suddenly had a feeling they were being watched. He turned around, but didn't see anything. He went into his room which was across from Ben and Abigail's. Once he sat his stuff down, he went to Ben's room.

"When are we headed down there?" Riley asked.

"Probably tomorrow. That way I can get more information on it," Ben told him.

"Well, while you're doing that, I'll be at the pool," Riley smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little while later, Riley was floating on his back in the pool outside. The best part was he had the whole pool to himself. He climbed up the ladder and was about to do a cannonball, but got that feeling that he was being watched again. He whirled around, but saw nothing. Riley turned around and got ready to dive in when someone pushed him and yelled, "Hey Riley!"

Riley fell into the pool. He resurfaced coughing and sputtering. He looked around and saw Ben standing over him laughing.

"Not funny Ben," Riley told him.

"Yes it was," Ben laughed.

Riley splashed him.

"Anyway were ordering pizza. What do you want?" Ben asked.

"Pepperoni," Riley answered, "now leave me alone."

"Okay Ariel," Ben smiled.

Riley splashed him again as Ben walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group sat in Ben and Abigail's room chawing down on pizza.

"Do we know yet what were supposed to be looking for?" Riley asked.

"No I'm still looking into it," Ben told him.

"So what time are we leaving tomorrow?" Riley asked.

"Probably ten," Abigail answered.

Later that night, Riley went into his room and got ready for bed. Before climbing under the covers, he checked the window just to make sure no one was out there. He fell into a somewhat peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

1

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, Ben, Abigail, and Riley, piled into the rental car to go to Fort Sumter. They stopped at a gas station to get some snacks.

"Riley you want anything?" Ben asked.

"Some potato chips and Mountain Dew," Riley told him.

Ben and Abigail went into the store and left Riley alone. Riley got out of the car to go to the bathroom a few minutes later. He ran to the side of the building and reached for the door, when somebody grabbed him from behind and pulled him back.

"Hello Riley," a familiar voice with a British accent whispered.

Before Riley could respond a cloth was pressed against his noes and mouth. He struggled to get out of the hold, but it was no use. As he gave into the chemicals, he watched one of Ian's men slip something through the window of Ben's car before darkness consumed him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ian smiled as Riley went totally limp in his arms. He threw the rag away in the trash and threw Riley at his men who grabbed his arms.

"Take him in the van and tie him up. Make sure he stays unconscious," Ian ordered.

His men did what he told them. Ian smiled to himself. Soon he would have the treasure and his revenge.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben and Abigail came out of the store and went back over to the car.

"Hey Riley we got your..."

Ben trailed off when he saw Riley wasn't in the car.

"Where is he?" Abigail asked.

Ben took a piece of paper out of the back seat.

"I don't know," Ben answered.

He unfolded the paper and stared in shock as he read it.

"I don't believe it," he mumbled.

"What?" Abigail asked.

"It's a note from Riley. It says, 'I left and don't come looking for me. Riley.'" Ben read.

"Why would Riley do that?" Abigail asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Ben stated taking out his cell phone.

He dialed Riley's cell.

"Hello Ben," the voice on the other end answered.

"Ian," Ben growled.

"Nice to hear from you too Ben," Ian stated.

"Let Riley go," Ben demanded.

"Not for right now Ben," Ian told him.

"What do you want Ian?" Ben asked.

"The treasure you're after," Ian answered.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Ben lied.

"It's not a good idea to lie Ben," Ian made known.

Ian nodded to his men who started kicking and punching a now awake Riley. Riley tried not to yell in pain, but he couldn't help it. Ben's anger rose when he heard Riley yell in pain.

"Ian stop it!" Ben yelled into the phone.

"Help me find the treasure and your friend will be returned to you in one piece," Ian proposed.

"Fine," Ben sighed.

"Good," Ian smiled, "now when you find the next clue, call Riley's cell.

Tell me everything about the clue and where the next location is. If you with hold any information, try to find Riley, or involve the FBI lets just say it will be very bad to the health of your friend."

"Fine," Ben huffed.

"And hurry Ben time is ticking," Ian told him.

The line went dead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ian put Riley's cell phone in his pocket and walked over to Riley who was gripping his stomach in pain, his eyes tightly shut, and drawing in deep painful breathes.

"Well Riley it's nice to see you again," Ian smiled.

"Can't say the same about you," Riley grimaced.

"That's a shame," Ian stated, "cause I really missed you."

"Go to Hell," Riley told him.

He earned a kick to the stomach.

"Watch your tongue Riley," Ian made known, "take him to his cell."

Ian's men picked Riley up by his arms and started to drag him to his cell.

"Oh and Riley," Ian called walking up to him, "don't try to escape or do anything stupid."

Ian took Riley's chin in his hand as he spoke. Riley pulled away from his touch. Ian nodded to his men and they took Riley away. When Riley saw his cell, he struggled to get away, but the hold was too strong. They threw him into the cell and locked it. Riley laid there still grasping his stomach. He really hoped Ben would find him soon. He didn't like this. He observed his surroundings and figured he was in an abandon prison. It scared him. He didn't like closed dark spaces. He was very claustrophobic. He drew his knees up to him and kept looking around like something would pop out any moment.

'_Please help me Ben.'_ he thought to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben and Abigail drove to Fort Sumter in silence. Ben too focused on Riley's well being and Abigail worried about Ben.

"Ben are you okay?" Abigail asked.

"Yes I'm fine," Ben lied.

"Ben I know your lying," Abigail stated.

Ben stayed silent for a moment.

"What if I can't save him?" Ben suddenly asked.

"What?" Abigail asked in surprise.

"What if at the end of this, I'm too late to save him?" Ben repeated.

"We will save him Ben. I promise," Abigail promised.

The rest of the ride was silent. When they arrived at Fort Sumter, they joined a tour that was just about to begin. When they passed the desk of the Major Anderson, Ben and Abigail stopped while everyone else went on.

"Okay what are we looking for?" Abigail asked once the coast was clear.

"Secret writing, riddles, ciphers, anything," Ben told her.

They began to look around. As Ben looked in the desk, he found an interesting letter.

"Look at this," he called over to Abigail.

Abigail came over and looked at what Ben had found. It looked like some sort of riddle, but the letters were jumbled.

"I think we found what were looking for," Abigail made known.

"Yeah. Lets go," Ben mumbled.

They took the clue and went out to the car.

"Should we call Ian?" Abigail asked.

"Not yet. We'll wait until we figured it out," Ben told her.

They drove back to the hotel. As they sat in the hotel room pondering, Ben couldn't help but think about what Riley was probably going through right now. He only hoped he wasn't in some closed off dark space. He remembered how claustrophobic the kid was. Heck during the time in the catacombs under Trinity Church, Ben had to keep reassuring Riley that he would be okay and that Ben was right there with him. He was snapped from his thoughts by Abigail's voice.

"I think I figured out the clue," Abigail spoke.

"What is it?" Ben asked.

"Go where the people left without a trace and where a big battle took place. To where the Union quickly took control and where the South used to patrol," Abigail read.

"That is obvious. Roanoke. The Battle of Roanoke," Ben justified.

"Should we call Ian?" Abigail asked.

"Yeah I'll do that now," Ben answered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ian smiled as he watched his men bring in a fiercely struggling Riley and chain him to the wall. He reached in to his pocket and pulled out Riley's cell phone as it rang.

"Hello Ben," Ian greeted.

"We found the next clue," Ben told him.

"What was it?" Ian asked.

"A riddle that took some time to decipher because the letters were mixed up," Ben explained.

"Do you know where it leads?" Ian asked.

"No," Ben lied.

"Ben you know what happens when you lie," Ian stated nodding to his men who began to beat Riley.

Riley screamed in pain as his already bruised ribs were hit more.

"Okay fine!" Ben yelled, "it leads to Roanoke!"

"Thank you Ben," Ian smiled.

"Were going there tomorrow," Ben told him.

"Excellent. Tell me when you have the next clue," Ian stated.

"Ian let me talk to Riley," Ben demanded.

Ian put the phone to Riley's ear.

"Ben?" Riley asked.

"Riley. Are you okay?" Ben asked.

"Yeah. Ben please don't let them put me back in that dark place. Please don't let them. Don't!" Riley pleaded as the phone was pulled away.

"Talk to you tomorrow Ben," Ian stated snapping the phone shut.

"Ian your sick," Riley moaned.

"I've been told that. Take him back to his cell," Ian ordered.

His men unlocked Riley and grabbed his arms, dragging him back to his cell. They threw him in and locked it. Riley lay there again.

'_Please help me Ben.' _


	5. Chapter 5

Riley could hear his surroundings clear as crystal , but his eyes remained closed, he didn't want to look at his prison cell. _His_, had he been there long enough to where he referred to the cell as _his_ cell? A cold shiver went down his spine, he wanted out. Now. Opening his eyes slowly, he turned his stiff neck around. Riley already knew it was useless to look for a way out, but still...

Nothing, again. These walls were old, but sturdy; even if they weren't he did not have the strength to even attempt to break the walls down. Letting out a hoarse sigh Riley closed his eyes again, "I hope Ben, comes soon...where could they be?"

Thoughts of where Ben and Abigail were over took him once more. Maybe they had found another clue! Or maybe they were close to the treasure! Riley imagined what it would look like...A warm sensation overtook him; if he can make it through this he would be able to see the treasure...

"_Please!_ Please! Let me go! I don't know _anything_!! I've told all of you this before!"

The pleasant thoughts of treasure, and being free were interrupted by the high pitch shrill, of...? Riley looked in the direction of the voices. And the voice of the pleading person. It was so dark he could barely make anything out. Then after adjusting his eyes he could make outlines of some of them. There were three people, two big guys...and a woman. The captive was the woman the two guards dragged her closer to his cell. Why?

They threw the girl into his cell.

"Please just let me go!" she cried clutching the bars.

Riley moaned getting the girls attention.

The girl turned around.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" she asked kneeling next to him.

"I think so," Riley moaned, "who are you? Why are you here?"

The girl shut her mouth tight, and backed away. Folding her arms across her chest, "Like I'm going to tell you! A _stranger_! For all I know you could be some spy they caught!"

Riley gaped at her, and glared at her. "For your information I'm _not_ a spy! And they did not catch me!"

Giving him a look over, "Then what are you doing here then?" she asked.

He couldn't think of anything, Riley kept his mouth shut. The girl smiled at his silence, "Your silence says otherwise Mister...?"

"Poole. Riley Poo--. Hey! Why am I telling you my name, you won't tell me yours, I'm not saying anything!"

The girl chuckled, "Oh dear whatever shall I do _Mister Riley Poole_!...You really aren't the sharpest crayon in the box are you?"

Riley's cheeks went bright red; he was praying this _annoying _girl could not see it.

Suddenly Riley cried in pain as he gripped his stomach.

"What's wrong?" the girl asked.

"I don't know. My...chest hurts," Riley gasped.

The girl knelt next to him and checked over him.

"Why does it hurt?" she asked.

"I think I might have a broken rib. They beat me pretty bad," Riley explained.

The girl sat there and started stroking his hair to calm him.

"I'm Chloe by the way," the girl said.


	6. Chapter 6

1

**Chapter 6**

The night before Ben woke up from a nightmare. Now as they drove to Roanoke, Abigail knew something was wrong.

"Ben what is wrong?" Abigail asked.

"Nothing," Ben lied.

"Ben I know your lying," Abigail made known.

"I..had a nightmare last night that Riley was killed right in front of me because I was too late to save him," Ben stated.

"Ben it was just a nightmare. You will save him," Abigail assured.

"Thanks," Ben mumbled.

The rest of the ride was in silence. When they arrived at Roanoke, they got out of the car.

"What are we supposed to be looking for?" Abigail asked

"I don't know. Anything that looks like a clue," Ben answered.

As they examined where the battle took place, Abigail looked up onto a branch and saw something that looked like writing.

"Ben I think I found something," she called.

Ben came over.

"What is it?" Ben asked.

"I don't know. Lift me up," Abigail instructed.

Ben held her so she could see it.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's a riddle," she answered, "it says, the man is known world wide. His top hat has been removed. In his famous speech is where the next clue lies."

Ben put Abigail back on the ground.

"Do you have any idea what that means?" Ben asked.

"No," Abigail answered

"Let's get a hotel and figure it out," Ben suggested

They drove to the nearest hotel and now sat in a room.

"Have you figured it out?" Abigail asked.

"Yes Lincoln Memorial," Ben answered.

"Are you going to call Ian?" Abigail asked.

"Yeah I'll do it now," Ben stated.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ian stood in front of the cell when his phone rang.

"Hello?" Ian asked, "ah Ben. How are you? Have you found the next clue?"

"_Let me talk to Riley," Ben gritted his teeth on the end of the line._

"What is the clue?" Ian asked.

"_Let me talk to Riley now!" Ben demanded._

There was a noise on the other end and the line went dead. Ben silently cursed and punched in Ian's number again.

"What's the clue?" Ian asked when he answered the phone.

"_Lincoln Memorial," Ben answered, "now let me talk to Riley."_

Ian handed Riley the phone as he entered the cell.

"Ben?" Riley asked.

"_Yeah it's me. Are you alright?" Ben asked._

"Yeah," Riley lied.

"_It's okay Riley. I'm going to see you soon. I promise you'll be okay," Ben assured._

"Ben don't help him find the treasure. Don't!" Riley yelled as the phone was taken away from him.

Ian kicked Riley in the ribs. Riley cried in pain.

"_Riley!" Ben yelled._

The line went dead.

"Riley!" Chloe yelled rushing over to him.

"Riley are you okay?" Chloe asked.

Riley made no response.

"You meanie!" Chloe yelled walking up to Ian.

"He deserved it!" Ian stated.

"No he didn't. You had no right to hit him!" Chloe yelled.

Ian pushed her down.

"You better watch yourself little girl," Ian warned.

"Leave...her alone," Riley gasped.

"Don't speak to me like that Riley!! You will regret it!"

And with that he kicked Riley in the face and in his rib cage. Then left without another word.

Chloe crawled over to Riley and lifted his head into her lap.

"It's okay Riley. We'll get out of here soon," she whispered stroking his hair.

"Sooner..than you think," Riley whispered.


End file.
